Over the years, Ethernet has become the most commonly used method for local area networking. The IEEE 802.3 group, the originator of the Ethernet standard, has developed an extension to the standard, known as IEEE 802.3af, that defines supplying power over Ethernet cabling. The IEEE 802.3af standard defines a Power over Ethernet (PoE) system that involves delivering power over unshielded twisted-pair wiring from a Power Sourcing Equipment (PSE) to a Powered Device (PD) located at opposite sides of a link. Traditionally, network devices such as IP phones, wireless LAN access points, personal computers and Web cameras, have required two connections: one to a LAN and another to a power supply system. The PoE system eliminates the need for additional outlets and wiring to supply power to network devices. Instead, power is supplied over Ethernet cabling used for data transmission.
As defined in the IEEE 802.3af standard, PSE and PD are non-data entities allowing network devices to supply and draw power using the same generic cabling as is used for data transmission. A PSE is the equipment electrically specified at the point of the physical connection to the cabling, that provides the power to a link. A PSE is typically associated with an Ethernet switch, router, hub or other network switching equipment or midspan device. A PD is a device that is either drawing power or requesting power. PDs may be associated with such devices as digital IP telephones, wireless network access points, PDA or notebook computer docking stations, cell phone chargers and HVAC thermostats.
The main functions of the PSE are to search the link for a PD requesting power, optionally classify the PD, supply power to the link if a PD is detected, monitor the power on the link, and disconnect power when it is no longer requested or required. A PD participates in the PD detection procedure by presenting PoE detection signature defined by the IEEE 802.3af standard.
If the detection signature is valid, the PD has an option of presenting a classification signature to the PSE to indicate how much power it will draw when powered up. A PD may be classified as class 0 to class 4. A PD of class 1 requires that the PSE supplies at least 4.0 W, a PD of class 2 requires that the PSE supplies at least 7.0 W, and a PD of class 0, 3 or 4 requires at least 15.4 W. Based on the determined class of the PD, the PSE applies the required power to the PD.
When power is supplied to a load, the PSE may check for overcurrent and undercurrent conditions by monitoring its output current with respect to certain current limit thresholds, such as the maximum output current of the PSE at a short circuit condition (ILIM), the overload current detection range (ICUT), and the IDLE state current (IMin). The output current of the PSE may be measured by monitoring voltage across a sense resistor coupled between a power supply lead and the load.
In a conventional PoE system, the current for each PD is measured using a single sense resistor connected to a power supply lead. For example, in the LTC®4258 Power over Ethernet Controller developed by the Linear Technology Corporation, the assignee of the current subject matter, a single sense resistor for each port is connected to a −48V power supply input.
However, to detect certain fault conditions, such as a fault in the isolation system, and to support certain advanced features of a system for supplying power over a communication link, it would be desirable to provide an advanced current sensing system that would give more information on the current between the PSE and the PD.